South Park Requested One Shots
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: A collection of one shots requested by the readers (you guys). Leave in a review your preference as to what you want to see in a chapter/one shot. 99 percent, if not all pairings are accepted so I'll do pretty much anything you guys want! Rules, regulations, and info are in the first chapter. Rated T for now. Ninth one shot posted! Song: Wish You Were Here Pairing: Kola
1. Rules and Regulations

**Hey all you guys! I've seen a ton of people do requested one-shot stories all the time so I decided to do one. I have had this idea to do a requested one shot story for a long time. I just couldn't chose a fandom. So I settled on this one. And I want to know if you guys want me to do this kind of thing or not. This story will be composed of one-shots with either a pairing (style, creek, etc.) A sibling bonding thing (for example, kenny and karen) or a relationship between a character and their mom/dad (not a romantic or sexual one though)**

* * *

**Pairings that can be used in the story include (but are not limited to): **

**Kyle and Cartman (Kyman) **

**Stan and Kyle (Style)**

**Kenny and Kyle (K2) **

**Kenny and Butters (Bunny) **

**Butters and Cartman (Cutters) **

**Craig and Tweek (Creek) **

**Stan and Wendy (Stendy) **

**Clyde and Bebe (Clebe) **

**Cartman and Wendy (Candy) **

**Bebe and Kenny (Benny) **

**Craig and Kenny (Crenny) **

**Kenny and Cartman (Kenman) **

**Token and Clyde (Tyde) **

**and Damien and Pip (Dip) **

* * *

**If there's a pairing you don't see above and you still want me to do a one shot about it, then don't hesitate to ask. There will be a song the one shot will be based on because most of my inspiration comes from all different kinds of music. Also there may be a theme to the chapter as well. Some lyrics to the song the one shot is based on will be put before the start unless they are put in the chapter if I see it fit or if the situation fits it (like if the story takes place at a party or something.) **

**I will say it once again, this is a requested one shots story, and I want you guys to request as much as you want because I love my readers and want to make them happy. Also if you have an idea for a song or theme or have a plot bunny, feel free to include it. **

**Have fun and enjoy guys! I will chose a request from the first three that I can do quickest. For the first few chapters, I will chose a request from the first few reviews, but as the story progresses, whoever leaves the most reviews will have there request done.**

**Have a good time and request as much as you want to! **


	2. The Heat of the Moment (Candy)

**This was a one shot request by Jon the New Kid in Town. He was the first reviewer so here you go Jon! **

**Pairing: Candy. **

**Song: Asia- The Heat of the Moment**

**Note: This takes place during/after the events of the episode "Chef Goes Nanners" **

* * *

_Do you remember when we used to dance?_

_And incidents arose from circumstance_

_One thing lead to another we were young_

_And we would scream together songs unsung_

_ It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what my heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_And now you find yourself in '82_

_The disco hot spots hold no charm for you_

_You can concern yourself with bigger things_

_You catch a pearl and ride the dragon's wings_

* * *

To think... you would fall for a person that you couldn't stand... yet there was that one moment where it was different... everything changed.

That was how a certain elementary school student named Wendy Testaburger felt about her debate partner, Eric Cartman. The debate was formed by a dispute about the racial meaning pictured on the flag, and the school created a debate between the students as a project to decide whether or not to change the town's flag. Wendy didn't _chose_ to be partnered with Cartman, she hated him. He just chose her side to spite her. She hated Cartman, and he hated her.

Or at least that's how it started out.

Wendy didn't want to feel this way about Cartman, she just did. But she could never tell him. Her boyfriend was one of his best friends for fuck's sake. Besides, what could anyone see in Cartman?

As far as anyone knew, Eric Cartman was known for being racist, homophobic, anti-semetic, and just basically just intolerable of anyone. He insults his "friends" constantly, calling them names. To him, everyone had a label. For Kyle, it was Jew, for Kenny, it was poor boy, and for Wendy's boyfriend, Stan, it was hippie.

Wendy and Cartman had their own idea of what should go down in their side of the debate. Wendy simply wanted to use facts, while Cartman wanted to exploit Kyle and Stan's dirtiest secrets hoping it turn the tables on them, and embarrass them into butting out. Wendy disliked the idea because it meant embarrassing her boyfriend and his friend. So she and Cartman had some study sessions together, and that's when she realized she had feelings for him.

Wendy talked to her best friend Bebe Stevens about her growing feelings for the intolerable fatass. It was then that Bebe explained sexual tension to Wendy. She offered her two choices: leave her feelings unresolved, or just kiss him.

It took a while, but Wendy had eventually made up her decision.

* * *

The day of the debate, the kids gathered in the auditorium, the whole town watching them. Wendy couldn't focus on anything except Cartman. So she did the unthinkable.

She kissed him.

She kissed him in front of her friends, his friends, her parents, his mom, and worst of all- her boyfriend.

Stan stood there in shock. His girlfriend kissed Cartman. Eric fucking Cartman. The fatass who couldn't get a girl to tell him the time of day, somehow got Wendy Testaburger, his girlfriend, who could have any guy she wanted, to kiss him. It was like the world stopped turning, like his heart stopped beating, like all life ceased to exist.

All that mattered was that Cartman the stupid fat bastard was kissing Wendy.

His girlfriend.

But why?

* * *

In the end there was no debate. Chef had used his words of wisdom, and got the flag changed. But Wendy was still confused. She saw Stan run out after a small ceremony was held to celebrate the changing of the flag. Wendy followed him, and found him sitting in front of the school's front doors.

"Stan?" Wendy called to him softly.

Stan glanced up. "What is it Wendy?" He asked her.

Wendy opened her mouth, trying to find the right words. She wanted to say to him, _Stan, I'm sorry. I didn't want to put you through that. I don't and will never have feelings for Eric Cartman. It was just a mistake I never meant to make. _

But what came out was:

"I'm sorry Stan for making you see that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just felt that since I did have feelings for Cartman, I would kiss him and get those unresolved feeling out of the way. But I can't. I'm sorry Stan but I don't think it's going to work out between us because I have feelings for someone else. It wouldn't be fair to you to continue a relationship that just doesn't feel right anymore."

Stan sighed. "I understand." He stood up. "See you Wendy. I hope you and Cartman are happy together." Then he stepped onto the sidewalk, and walked away.

An hour or so later, Wendy was at home, laying on her bed, thinking. Then, as if subconsciously, she the phone on her nightstand, and dialed in a number that was quite new to her. On the fourth ring, the person picked.

"What do you want?" Cartman's sharp voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey Cartman it's Wendy."

"Oh hey Wendy." Cartman's tone of voice sounded softer. "What's up?"

"Cartman I have to tell you something." Wendy sucked in a breath. _It's now or never._ "Cartman I really like you."

Silence was her only response.

"Oh really?" Cartman didn't sound smug like usual, he sounded curious and... pleased? "Well I feel the same way Wendy. Do you want to go out sometime?"

Wendy was a little surprised by his positive (and forward) response. Nevertheless, her face burst into a smile.

"I'd love to."

* * *

_'Cause it's the heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_And when your looks are gone and you're alone_

_How many nights you sit beside the phone_

_What were the things you wanted for yourself?_

_Teenage ambitions you remember well_

* * *

**THE END**

**How was it? Good? Bad? I hope you guys liked it. Especially you Jon! I have two more requests, and I can't wait to start them. I had a lot of fun writing this and I really hope it's at least okay! **

**Catch ya later!**

**-LittleMissFanGirl14 **


	3. I Hate Everything About You (Kyman)

**South Park Requested One Shots Chapter 3:**

**I Hate Everything About You (Kyman):**

**This was a request by serendipityrain711. I hope you like this dipity! **

**Pairing: Kyman**

**Told In Cartman's POV **

**WARNING! Some minor sexual references and some offensive commentary ahead**

**Song: Three Days Grace- I Hate Everything About You**

* * *

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

* * *

It's all his fault.

All his fucking fault!

I didn't choose for our relationship to end up this way! One moment I feel the hatred for him seething my soul like a thousand fiery coals, and the next... I'm having dirty fantasies about him in the shower.

So what does this make me? A fag? A queer? The younger equivelent of Big Gay Al?

All I know is that one day I can be making him get angry at my constant anti-semetic jew jokes, and the next, I can't stop imagining dirty things about that sneaky little jewrat.

I remember the countless times I've picked on him for being Jewish. Like the time I made up a fake monster just to spite his religion, or the time I almost started a second Holocaust in the town, or the time I made fun of him for being the only one who doesn't celebrate Christmas.

But you get the point. I don't just hate Jews, I hate everyone. I tease Stan for being a hippie, Kenny for being poor, and Butters because I think he's a little gay boy too.

But I guess that makes me hypocritical because I'm a bit gay myself.

Gay for him at least.

I don't even remember when I first began feeling this way.

It just happened.

It isn't fair. Fate can mess with you life and emotions and feelings, and outright screw you over.

And there's not a damn thing you can do about it.

I let my mind wander as I put on my red jacket and hat and walked to the front door.

"Mom! I'm going out!" I called.

"Okay hon, just be home in time for dinner." Mom called back.

I exited the house, slamming the door behind me. I made my way down the empty, cold streets, and without thinking, ended up standing in front of a familiar house.

_His _house.

I raised my hand and pounded on the door.

After maybe thirty seconds, the door opened and there stood _him._

"What is it Cartman?" He asked me.

"Well _Kahl." _I drawled, smirking at him. "I figured that since no one else was available today, that we could shoot some hoops." I held out my arms which were holding the basketball I don't even recall bringing.

"Why can't you ask someone else?" Kyle said.

"Stan is hanging out with Wendy and Kenny got runover by an old guy driving a garrbage truck last night."

"That bastard. What about Butters?"

"The little fag is grounded."

"Stop calling Butters a fag, fatass."

"Shut up jew. Are we going to play ball or what?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and said "Fine. But only because I've got nothing better to do."

I smirked at him as he stepped out on the porch. "Hope you can handle defeat, jewrat." I teased him.

"In your dreams fat boy. " He fired back at me.

_Of course I dream about you, Kyle._

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that, won't we jew?" I challenged him.

"You're on fatass." He said.

We raced each other to the basketball court. I purposely fell behind so I could watch Kyle's little Jewish ass move. Yeah I know it's super gay of me, but I can't help myself. Besides, I'm not exactly a track star either.

Kyle spun the basketball on his finger and asked, "Ready to play?"

"You're on jew!" I shouted, lunging for the ball.

* * *

_**An hour or two later...**_

"In your face, you stupid jew! I won!" I gloated, doing a little dance on the court.

"Whatever." Kyle panted, rolling his eyes. "I'm exhausted. Let's take a break."

Kyle and I made our way over to a nearby bench and sat down.

"So how have you been?" I asked him.

Kyle shrugged. "Good I guess. I've been kinda lonely though lately."

"Why is that?"

"I just don't see Stan or Kenny as much anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Figures. The hippie is probably screwing his girlfriend and poor boy is most likely getting drunk somewhere while chasing around girls he's looking to fuck."

Kyle chuckled. "Or guys."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah he'd fuck anything."

Kyle laughed again. God, I love his laugh. "Even Butters, Craig, and Tweek have been busy lately."

"If by Butters being busy, you mean being grounded, then yes. And as for the other two... they're just so gay for each other they don't pay attention to anything or anyone else."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah that's true."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, until he asked, "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"Anybody you've got your eyes on?" Kyle clarified.

_I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you._

I shook my head. "No one really interests me."

_Except for you._

"I just thought that by now you know... someone would catch your eye."

_Someone has Kyle. _

_But I can't tell you. _

I shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "I'm just not into dating and all that shit."

_Unless it was you. _

Kyle looked at my face, searching for a sign that I was lying. Luckily for me, I have gotten pretty good at lying.

_I wish I didn't have to lie to you. _

_I wish that I could tell you how I really feel. _

"If you say so Cartman."

We played another round. I beat him, again. We decided to go home after that, since it was getting kind of late.

"Jealous that I beat you?" I teased him when we got to his house."

"No." He rolled his eyes. It's cute when he does it. "You're just really immature... and stupid."

"Shut up you stupid jew."

"Whatever fatass." He turned and entered his house.

I smiled at the closed door.

_I hate you, you fucking jewrat._

_But I love you just the same. _

* * *

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

**FIN**

* * *

**And there's kyman for serendipityrain711. I hope you like dipity, and the rest of you! I love you all you guys are awesome. **

**Oh and the guest who left an amazing review... THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your request will be up next I promise! **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews I love you all!**

**-LittleMissFanGirl14**


	4. Demons (Bunny)

**South Park Requested One Shots Chapter 4: **

**Demons (Bunny):**

**This was a request by a super-sweet guest. She didn't give a song preference, so I chose one. I hope you like it you super awesome mysterious guest. **

**Pairing: Bunny **

**Song: Imagine Dragons- Demons**

* * *

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

* * *

He went too far this time. For all the times that Kenny's father came home drunk, he never did anything too extreme or out of the ordinary (as ordinary as a drunk guy can get anyway). But this time it was different.

This time it was personal.

His father hurt Karen. His little sister. His sweet, innocent sister would never hurt a fly. As soon as Kenny had come home, the second he saw his father passed out on the lawn, and heard his sister's muffled sobs, he knew what had happened.

Kenny found Karen sitting a corner, her eye all bruised up, her cheeks all bloody, her lip busted open, and several pieces of glass were protruding from her arms and legs. It horrified Kenny to no end.

He forced himself to remain calm for Karen's sake. It took all of his mental strength to keep him from grabbing his father and brutally beating the shit out of him.

He never wanted this to happen. He always sent Karen away when his father came home drunk. He made her go to Ruby's house, or hid her in the closet or just took her and left the house altogether. He didn't know this would happen the way it did.

Kenny left to spend some time with his friends. He left Karen at home with his mother. When he got home, his mother was gone, and his father was unconscious on the front lawn.

Then he found Karen. Kenny was infuriated beyond belief. It pissed him off that his father had the audacity to do such a cruel and hurtful thing to his sister. Kenny managed to control himself long enough to clean Karen up and bandage her wounds.

After maybe thirty minutes, his father woke up, and went on with his day like nothing happened. Stupid douche bag. Kenny would like to see him get a taste of his own medicine.

His mom came home ten minutes later with groceries. (The kind they can actually afford though). She didn't see Karen in her current state because Karen just wanted to be alone, so Kenny told her Karen went to Ruby's house.

Kenny was confused. He was just a horny teenage boy who never thought he would see the day when someone hurt his sweet little sister.

Kenny was angry. He was confused. But most of all saddened. He wants to change what happened, but he can't.

There's nothing he can do to take it back.

* * *

After everyone else had gone to bed, Kenny snuck out. He threw his orange hood over his head, and roamed the streets of the little redneck town he lived in. After some wandering he ran into someone unexpected.

"Weeeeeeelll heeeeey thereeee, Kennyyy." A clearly disheveled and drunk Clyde Donovan slurred.

"Mmmmfffmmfffm?" Kenny mumbled through his hood.

"Whaaaaaaat?"

Kenny let out a sigh and pulled off his hood. "I said, what do you want, Clyde?" He repeated.

"Weeeellll yoooou look like yooou could us some cheeeering up." Clyde held out a bottle of vodka towards him. "Here haaave a driiiink."

Kenny wasn't the type to turn down a drink when offered, but he really wasn't in the mood. "No thanks."

"Are you suuuuuure? It'll make yooou feeeeeel bettterrrr." Clyde slurred happily.

Kenny thought about his options for a second. Try to drink his problems away, or just keep walking like nothing happened.

Finally he made his decision.

"Hand it over."

* * *

The next morning, Kenny woke up in Token's backyard with the worst hangover. No one else was up. In fact, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Kenny stood and yawned.

After getting a full hold of himself, Kenny made his way home. He did his best to avoid the people, bottles, and various items scattered around the yard.

Kenny made his way down the sidewalk when he collided with something solid and...blonde?

"Well hey there Kenny!" A friendly and familiar voice greeted him.

Kenny looked up. "Hey Butters." He greeted in a mumble.

"What's with the long face?" Butters asked him.

"It's my dad." Kenny replied.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No not this time."

"Then what happened.

"He-he hurt Karen."

Butters let out a dramatic gasp.

"Oh hamburgers! I'm sorry Kenny! Is Karen okay?"

"She is now. But she looked awful when I first saw her."

"What did she look like?"

"Her eye was all bruised, her lip was bleeding and busted open, she was covered in blood, and there were pieces of glass sticking out of her arms and legs."

"Oh no! Is she okay now?"

"Yeah but all I wanna do is beat the living crap out of my dad." He suddenly had a very vivid flash of anger.

"That'll only make things worse Kenny."

"Yeah I know but I can't help it."

"Would it be better if you talked to him instead?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Would it make you feel better if I came with you?"

"I don't know... what if he tries to hurt you too?"

"Don't worry I'll bring protection."

That triggered a very amusing and dirty thought in Kenny's mind causing him to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Butters asked him curiously.

Kenny chuckeld again and said, "Oh nothing."

* * *

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go _

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how _

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

* * *

**Wow guys... 11 reviews for the last chapter? I can't seriously tell how how much that means to me so THANK YOU! **

**I know I made it kinda angsty, but it fit the situation, and I liked how it turned out. I hope the guest that requested this likes it. I hope you all do!**

**TTYL! **

**-LittleMissFanGirl14 **


	5. If I Lose Myself (Creek)

**South Park Requested One Shots Chapter 5:**

**If I Lose Myself (Creek): **

**This was a request by Katie-Kat1129. She gave me a choice of either Creek or Bunny, and since I just did Bunny, I'll do Creek. Besides, I love Creek. I chose the song as well. **

**Pairing: Creek **

**Song: OneRepublic- If I Lose Myself**

* * *

_I woke up with the sun_

_Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved_

_I woke up just to see_

_With all the faces_

_you were the one next to me_

_You can feel the light start to tremble_

_Washing what you know out to sea_

_You can see your life out the window, tonight..._

* * *

Craig Tucker was in tears.

Yeah you heard correctly.

Craig Tucker, the guy who didn't give a flying fuck about about a damn thing in his life, was in tears.

Over a guinea pig.

His guinea pig, his beloved Stripe, was dead.

He didn't want to believe it.

He was at the carnival with his best friend, Tweek Tweak, and their other two friends, Token Black and Clyde Donovan. Craig was actually enjoying himself for once. He rode the biggest roller coaster there and managed not to puke, he ate a ton of junk food, and even convinced Tweek to ride the zipper with him. Tweek threw up after they got off though- all over Clyde. Clyde blamed that on Craig, and had to wear his undershirt for the remainder of the night. Craig just chuckled along with Token and Tweek and flipped him off like usual.

That's when it happened.

Craig received the dreaded phone call from his younger sister Ruby.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! _

_Craig pulled out his phone and picked up. "What do you want Ruby?" Craig asked irritably._

_"Hate to ruin your night, Craig, but I have some bad news." _

_"Which would be...?"_

_"Stripe died." _

_Craig froze and blinked in shock._

_"Craig... hello?" Ruby's voice brought him back to reality._

_"Please tell me your screwing with me." Craig said. _

_"Sorry Craig... I'm not."_

_"But but... he can't be dead!" Maybe he's sleeping!" _

_"Mom already looked into that. He didn't have a pulse and he smelled like rotting meat."_

_Craig couldn't bring himself to say anything. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He tried to keep them in._

_"I'm sorry Craig." Ruby apologized, actually sounding sincere. _

_Craig just hung up. He squeezed his eyes shut to refrain from crying. _

_"You okay man?" Token asked him. _

_"Yeah I'm fine." Craig muttered. "I'm just gonna go home." _

_Token, Clyde, and Tweek watched with concerned and bewildered looks at their friend as he walked away. _

* * *

Now Craig was sitting in his room, crying. He had waited until his parents and sister stopped asking all the annoying _Are you okay? _questions, and then he just broke down. He couldn't control himself.

He couldn't hold it in.

The tears broke through his eyelids like a river breaking through a broken dam. The salty pieces of his broken soul flowed out, staining his cheeks, and dropping off his chin onto his thighs.

He lost Stripe.

The one thing he had left to care for.

He wondered if he would ever be whole again.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ruby knocked on Craig's bedroom door.

"Craig, mom says it's time for dinner." Ruby said through the closed door.

"Tell her I'm not hungry." Craig replied.

"Come on Craig, you can't stay bitter and depressed forever."

Craig flipped off the closed door and said, "I don't give a flying fuck so go away!"

He heard Ruby sigh from the other side of the door. "Fine." He heard his sister's footsteps shuffle down the stairs.

Tweek came and sat next to me on the bed. "So what's- arg!- wrong?" He asked.

Craig felt tears well up in his eyes, and tried to keep them back. "Stripe died." He told him.

Tweek's deep blue eyes went even wider than they usually were. "Oh Craig. I'm so- arg!- sorry!" He squeaked, grabbing his hair.

Craig sighed. He hated pity. He reached up and gently grabbed Tweek's wrists, pulling them down from his head.

He also hated his friend's habit of ripping out his own hair. Craig liked Tweek's hair.

Tweek looked up. His dark blue-colored orbs meeting Craig's hazel ones. They sat there for a few seconds just staring at each other, then Tweek tore his eyes away and looked down.

"S-sorry." The spazzy blonde apologized, his eye twitching.

"Don't be." Craig assured him with a shake of his head.

"None of this is your fault in the slightest." He put his hand on Tweek's shoulder.

Tweek's shoulder tensed and he turned pink. "It's kinda- ngh- ironic that y-your comforting m-me when I should be comforting you." He pointed out.

Craig chuckled. "Yeah I guess. But I'm glad you came Tweekers."

Tweek looked up at the use of his nickname. "You are?"

Craig nodded. "Your my best friend man. The fact that you came to try to make me feel better really means a lot to this cold, empty soul." He joked.

Tweek giggled nervously. "At first I thought that- ack!- you w-were gonna flip me off or something." He informed Craig.

"Maybe if it was someone else."

"W-why do you- arg!- say that?" The blonde slightly raised his eyebrow.

"I guess you really just have an understanding as to how emotions can screw you up."

"I-I do?"

"Well yeah. Fear messes you up. It keeps you from doing things. Like how you were too scared to ride the zipper because you thought you were gonna fall off and die."

"Yes! I didn't- ngh- wanna ride! Too much pressure!"

"See? I let the shock of losing Stripe screw me up. But like me helping you through your carnival dilemma, and your gnome issue, you came to help me get over Stripe. So... thank you Tweek."

Tweek smiled shyly, and said, "It's no problem- ack!- Craig."

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a second, then Craig put up his hand, cupping Tweek's cheek in it, and pulling them closer until their lips met.

Tweek's eyes went wider if possible as an alien yet comforting sensation surged through his body. Slowly he closed his eyes and kissed back.

When Craig pulled away, they both flushed a nice shade of pink.

"Ya know." Craig piped up. "I'd enjoy it if you came over more often."

Tweek nodded. "Yeah. I-I'd like that."

Craig smiled at him. Not a smirk, a genuine smile. _Looks like I have something to care for after all. _

* * *

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

_I lose myself tonight..._

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be you and I..._

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

* * *

**Omigod guys... the feels I got while writing this... like woah. **

**BTW the carnival scene was inspired by when I went with my friend. I didn't wanna ride the zipper cuz it scared me shitless. But I ended up riding it four times ha ha. **

**Here you go Katie-Kat1129 hope you all enjoyed it! Writing it gave me major feels. **

**Bye bye! **

**-LittleMissFanGirl14 aka Liv**


	6. English Love Affair (K2)

**This was a request from Cookie-Chan99, and I just have to say I think it's been my favorite one to write so far! Not that I didn't enjoy writing the others, I just really liked writing this one a lot.**

**Told in Kyle's POV **

**Note: The lyrics that say "she" were changed to "he" to fit the story**

**Note 2: Lyrics are included in the actually story instead of before and after. **

**Note 3: **_**Lyrics in flashbacks are typed like this. **_

**Pairing: K2**

**Song: 5 Seconds of Summer- English Love Affair **

* * *

I sat up in bed and stretched. So far, this trip has been the best ever. I got out of bed, and noticed two things.

One: This wasn't my hotel room.

Two: I was naked.

I felt my face flame in embarrassment and surprise. I looked around and spotted my clothes laying in a pile on the floor next to the wall.

Quickly I dressed myself and picked up my cell phone sitting on the nightstand. Then I noticed there was someone else in the bed.

Upon closer inspection, I realized the other person in the bed was Kenny.

Wait, what?!

I looked around a little more. Sure enough I was in Kenny's hotel room. But why was I here? And in bed with_ Kenny?_

I swiftly made my way out of the hotel room, and out onto the streets of London.

Our class went to London for our senior trip. We each got our own hotel room because our chaperones were the most irresponsible ones ever.

I dialed Stan's number. "What's up Kyle?" He asked on the other line.

"Hey Stan where are you?"

"Fatass dragged me and Butters to the KFC around the corner from the hotel, why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay I'll be there in ten. Can we met in your hotel room?"

I swallowed and turned around. The hotel. It seemed like a more foreign and frightening thing now that I had woken up in bed with another guy.

"Sure I'll see you there." I said, hanging up.

I made my way into my hotel room and sat on my bed. In a matter of minutes, Stan had come in.

"Hey Kyle." He greeted me. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I need to know what happened last night." I answered.

"How come?"

"I don't remember anything."

"Because I don't have any idea what happened last night."

Stan gave me a confused look. "What do you mean? I think you were the only sober one there."

"Where even were we?" I asked.

"The bar three blocks north." He informed me.

"I don't remember that." I confessed.

"Sorry dude, but I can't remember anything either."

I sighed and laid down on the bed.

"Do you wanna be alone?" Stan asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I need to think."

Stan left the room. I continued to lay there thinking. But it was no use.

I still didn't figure out what I had done that night.

* * *

Two weeks later, we were back in South Park. Needless to say, I was still oblivious to whatever happened that night in London. Kenny didn't make any mention of it either.

I guess he doesn't remember either.

Then it happened.

One day I was driving to school. It was the last day. I was finally gonna go off to college.

Then it happened.

Another car collided into mine. I sped out of control, and hit into a tree headfirst.

Everything went black.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was dark. The loud music flowed through the speakers inside. Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, and I climbed out of the car we had rented_

_"This is the place." Stan informed us, locking the car._

_"Good thing all the chaperones are getting drunk or getting laid somewhere so we could come here." Cartman pointed out._

_"Yeah that's true." I agreed._

_We entered the bar, and there was EVERYONE from our class, no shit. _

_After a while, everyone but me got drunk. Stan and Wendy were making out in the corner, Cartmna was chasing Butters around, and Kenny was who knows where. _

_**It started on a weekend in May**_

_**I was looking for attention**_

_**needed intervention**_

_I reached for my cup of punch which tasted kinda strange. _

_Then I felt someone's eyes on me. _

_**Felt somebody looking at me**_

_It was Kenny. _

_**With a powder white complexion**_

_**feeling the connection**_

_Kenny had his hair a little messed up. He had a lopsided smile on his face, and his eyes looked lively, yet hung over. _

_To me, he looked great. _

_Wait what? _

_**The way he looked was so ridiculous**_

_Kenny walked over to me. I took another sip of my oddly-tasting cup. _

_"Sup Kyyyle?" He asked me, obviously drunk off his ass. _

_"Oh um nothing." I kinda felt a little tipsy. But I haven't drank any alcohol. _

_The way she looked was so ridiculous_

_**Every single step**_

_**Had me waitin for**_

_**the next**_

_"Did I ever tell you how hot you were?" He told me. _

_I raised my eyebrows in shock and surprise. _

_"Um thanks." I said hesitantly, downing my drink. _

_I drank some more punch, and eventually began stumbling around. I knew something was wrong, I just couldn't put my finger on it. _

_**Before I knew it, it was serious**_

_"Kyllllle." Kenny whined. "I'm boooored! Let's go find some chicks and get laid!"_

_I chuckled slowly. Typical Kenny. _

_"Who needs chicks to get laid?" I challenged. _

_Why did I say that?_

_"Oh really now?" Kenny said. He grabbed my wrist. "Then let's go." _

_**Dragged me out the bar**_

_**To the backseat of a car**_

_We got in the car, and Kenny attempted to drive away. _

_**When the lights go out,**_

_**he's all I ever think about**_

_**The picture burning in my brain**_

_**kissin in the rain**_

_**I can't forget my English love affair**_

_I shouldn't let Kenny drive while he was drunk. _

_Oh well. _

_**Today, **_

_**I'm seven thousand miles away**_

_**The movie playin in my head**_

_**Of his king size bed**_

_**Means I can't forget my**_

_**English love affair**_

_Then we were back at the hotel_

_**Next thing we were back at**_

_**his place**_

_"Let's go in." I said. I hopped out of the car. _

_**A hideaway in Mayfair all**_

_**the great and good there**_

_**Drinking all the way to third base**_

_Next thing I know my neck was covered in bruises and both out clothes were laying on the floor. _

_**Princess getting naked**_

_**Falling on their faces**_

_The door to the room slammed. I can't believe we left it open. _

_**The story line was so ridiculous**_

_**Every single step had me beggin'**_

_**for the next**_

_Good thing no one saw us. _

_**Before I knew it, it was serious**_

_**Dragged me up the stairs and it**_

_**wasn't ending there**_

_Click. The door locked. _

_It was time. _

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes snapped open. I was lying in a hospital bed.

Then it came back to me.

The car crash.

Oh shit.

I just remembered everything that happened in London.

_When the lights go out_

_He's all I ever think about_

_The picture burning in my brain_

_Kissing in the rain_

_I can't forget my English love affair_

I can't believe my first time was with a guy. And with Kenny nonetheless.

_Today,_

_I'm seven thousand miles away_

_The movie playing in my head_

_On a king sized bed_

_Means I can't forget my English love affair_

There was a table covered in gifts.

A nurse came in.

"Excuse me." I called. "How long was I out?"

"Name?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Kyle Broflovski."

"Oh yes, you've been out for five days."

I blinked in surprise. Wow five days.

First sex with Kenny, now a car crash?

What has my life come too?

* * *

Two days later, I got out of the hospital. My get-well gifts got mailed to my house.

But I couldn't get that flashback out of my head.

_When I got out I knew_

_That nobody I knew would be believing me_

_I look back now and know_

_That nobody could ever take the memory_

Nothing can ever erase that memory.

_When the lights go out_

_He's all I ever think about_

_The picture burning in my brain_

_Kissing in the rain_

_I can't forget my English love affair_

I sifted through the gifts until I found a note.

_Today,_

_I'm seven thousand miles away_

_The movie playing in my head_

_On a king sized bed_

_Means I can't forget my English love affair_

The note said _To Kyle from Kenny_

I opened it up.

_We don't need chicks to get laid. ;)_

The room started to darken.

Here I go again...

* * *

**LE FIN **

**Done! This took me FOREVER! But I really liked writing this one. I hope you like this Cookie-Chan99. Or else! Jk. Catch you later! **

**-LittleMissFanGirl14 aka Liv**


	7. Brave (Cutters)

**This was a request from Newkeed Dushbag. It's Cutters/Buttman (whatever you want ot call it). I wasn't sure what to do with this one at first, but I figured it out obviously. Here you go! **

**Told in Butters's POV **

**Pairing: Cutters/Buttman**

**Song: Sara Barielles- Brave**

* * *

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

* * *

The door opens, and I'm hit with a foul odor. Gee, it sure does stink! I plug my nose and made my way into Eric's room. His window was wide open, and the curtains were billowing in the breeze. He should be here. He told me he'd be here.

I tried to find the source of the smell. I tried to find where the smell was strongest. I eventually found a box under Eric's bed that was the holder of whatever smelled so bad. Out of curiosity, I opened up the box. The rancid smell became stronger as the lid lifted and I found the object of interest.

A zip lock bag full of weed.

Gee, why would Eric have weed in his room. He doesn't smoke. Does he?

I can't recall him ever smoking in front of me. But there are times where he seems really giddy and out of character, or when his eyes look all red and bloodshot, or even both.

Come to think of it, those are affects from smoking marijuana...

I shook my head of those thoughts. Eric would never do such a thing.

But the evidence says otherwise...

Oh hamburgers! I'm so conflicted!

I reached into the book, and pulled out the bag. The weed smelled exactly how you would expect it to smell like. Super bad. Like shit.

"Butters, what the hell are you doing?!"

I dropped the bag and the box, and jumped about a foot in the air. The bag fell on the bed, and the box hit the floor with an audible thump.

Eric was standing in the doorway, looking pissed.

Oh hamburgers.

I'm so dead.

"Oh uh h-hey Eric." I stuttered nervously.

"Butters, what are you doing?" Eric asked me.

"Uh nothing." I whispered.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Butters!" Eric shouted. "Why were you in my room, going through my stuff?"

"Well I just came here to wait for you to come back, and it smelled really bad, so I tried to look for whatever stunk, and I found this under your bed." I explained, gesturing to the bag of weed. "Why do you have marijuana, anyway?"

"None of your business fag!" Eric pointed a finger at me, then pushed past me.

"Don't you realize how dangerous pot is?" I questioned him.

"Why should I care?"

"You could die Eric. Smoking is dangerous. Marijuana or not."

"Don't you think I know that?" Eric shoved me away, and picked up the box from the floor, and scooped up the bag, tossing it in the box.

"Why do you do it then?" I asked him.

Eric stopped moving for a second. Then he snapped the lid of the box shut and tossed it onto the bed, plopping next to it. He crossed his arms and shot me a nasty glare.

"None. Of. Your. Damn. Business." He growled.

I scratched the back of my head. "S-sorry Eric." I apologized sheepishly. "But I'm just concered about you, ya know?"

Eric rolled his eyes at me. "Only a fag would say that, Butters." He spat. "And a nosy fag at that."

I looked down, feeling ashamed of my nosiness. I was just trying to help.

"Whatever. I know you mean well, Butters, but sometimes people just don't want help." Eric told me. Oh hamburgers, I must have said that out loud.

"But why would you do this?" I asked. "I mean, people usually turn to this type of thing when they have problems they don't know how to solve or don't know what to do about... Do you have a problem, Eric?"

Eric's glare faltered.

"That's-that's not something you should be concerned about!" He yelled.

"But I'm your friend, Eric. I'm supposed to help you with whatever is bothering you!"

Eric stomped over to me, poking me in the chest with his finger. "I don't need your fucking help, Butters! I am more than fucking capable of solving my own damn problems!"

I swallowed. Gee, Eric can be threatening sometimes.

"Please just tell me Eric." I pleaded with him. "I want to help you." I put a hand gently on his shoulder.

Eric flinched a little at my touch. He let out a long sigh, and said in a soft voice, "Fine."

Eric walked back to the bed, and sat down. He gestured for me to sit next to him. I did. "Tell me what's wrong buddy. How many problems are there?"

"One." Eric replied bluntly.

"Oh okay. What is it?"

"Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"I would never make fun of you, Eric."

"I'm gay Butters."

That answer caught me off guard. Gee, I never would have guessed that!

"Are you serious, Eric? That doesn't seem like such a huge problem to me."

"WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Eric screamed at me. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PEOPLE WOULD MAKE FUN OF ME?!"

I cowered a bit when Eric screamed. "Eric... people won't make of you. Remember when Craig and Tweek came out? And Damien and Pip? I think the only person who gave them shit was you, Eric."

Eric did a double take, then said, "Yeah... it makes me a huge hypocrite, but what if they make fun of me because I made fun of them?"

"Don't worry... if anyone makes fun of you, I'll stick up for you. You just need to be brave."

Eric smiled at me. "Thanks Butters. That uhh... That really means a lot."

"No problem Eric. I'll always be right there."

"Even if I get AIDS again."

"Even then Eric." I leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Eric's eyes went wide and his face turned pink.

I giggled.

He looks good in pink.

* * *

_And since your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good,_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been super busy with life and family issues and other fanfics. But I hope you guys like this one. I watched the episode where Cartman got aids, and I had a super fangirl moment when Butters kissed Cartman like woah man. **

**Until next time, my lovely readers! **

**-Liv**


	8. Give Your Heart A Break (Clutters)

**This was a request by a guest. He/She wanted a genderbent Butters aka Marjorine in this, and wanted me to either make it Bunny or Clutters, and since I already did Bunny, I'm doing Clutters, so here ya go!**

**Note: Lyrics are put in story instead **

**Pairing: Clutters **

**Song: Demi Lovato- Give Your Heart A Break **

* * *

"Okay class, I'd like you to meet the new student." The fourth grade class teacher, Mr. Garrison said. He gestured to the petite girl qith blonde pigtails standin next to him. "This is Marjorine Stotch. Her and her parents recently moved here."

Marjorine smiled and waved at the sea of faces before her.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Clyde, Marjorine?"

Marjorine spotted the only empty desk in the middle of the room next to a brown-haired boy smiling at her. She guessed that was Clyde.

Marjorine made her way to the desk, and sat down. Clyde looked over and smiled at her. She smiled shyly back. She has never been a confident person, and she had been used by boys before and didn't really trust them.

All they did was play you.

* * *

Marjorine had made friends quickly at the school. This was surprising to her, because she wasn't the most social person, but she became friends with Wendy, Bebe, and Red. They taught her a lot about what goes on in this small but eccentric little mountain town.

There were plenty of guys who had there eyes on her too. Of course, Marjorine hadn't exactly looked into the idea of dating because the concept of dating scared her to be quite honest. She made friends with some of the boys though. There was Eric, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny.

And Clyde.

Clyde had been very nice to Marjorine ever since her arrival. He walked with her to class, helped her carry her books, and talked to her at their lockers and in class when Mr. Garrison was flaking on them by infiltrating the gay bar, or going off and buying meth or whatever.

Bebe had told Marjorine that she must be pretty special because he's never done something like that to any other girl. Bebe gave her a little warning that Clyde is a bit of a player, and doesn't stick to one girl for two long. She told her that many girls rejected him because of that fact and many others.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

Marjorine had a different opinion. She thought that Clyde was just desperate because like her he had been hurt.

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

Clyde and Marjorine had a really close bond. Forming such a close bond with someone of the opposite gender wasn't something Marjorine expected to do. She was friends with guys, sure, but she felt a real connection with Clyde.

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

Clyde didn't flirt with Marjorine or use any cheesy or stupid pick up lines on her. He felt like she was special. She was... _different. _

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

One day Marjorine was at her locker, taking out the books she needed for class. She could barely carry all of them herself.

"Hey Marji."

Marjorine turned around and saw none other than Clyde standing there.

"Oh hey Clyde." She greeted him. "What's up?"

"Not much. Here let me help you with that." Clyde gently removed about two-thirds of the books she was carrying.

"Thanks." They started walking to class.

"Hey Marji?" Clyde piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Well um... I really like you, Marjorine."

"Oh I like you too, Clyde. Your like my best friend."

"No Marji, I like like you. More than a friend."

Marjorine looked at him in surprise. "You- you do?"

"Yeah. I want more than just a friendship from you, Marji, I really like you."

Marjorine stopped and turned to look at Clyde with her bright blu eyes which were glistening with tears.

"I'm s-sorry Clyde." She whispered. "I can't." Then she turned and fled down the hallway.

Clyde, who still was holding most of Marjorine's books, stood and watched her flee down the hallway, sighing in disappointment and despair.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

Marjorine couldn't handle another heartbreak. Another disappointment. Another reason for her to be shy and afraid.

Especially from another supposed-to-be player.

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

She had been hurt too many times, and couldn't handle being taken advantage of anymore. Boys were manipulative and untrustworthy. She thought Clyde was different.

Maybe she was wrong.

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

* * *

Clyde couldn't handle another rejection. He was marked as a "player" because he was so desperate for a girlfriend. Someone to hold. Someone to talk to. Someone who would understand and appreciate him.

So many smart and gorgeous girls at this school...

And he was rejected and ridiculed by all of them.

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

He thought he'd have a chance with Marjorine.

Maybe he was wrong.

* * *

Marjorine avoided Clyde for the rest of the day. It was hard considering they sat next to each other in class, and Clyde tried to keep getting her attention. She felt bad for ignoring him, but she couldn't help it. She wanted a fresh start, not more chances to get used by guys.

Even ones she felt the same way about.

_On Sunday you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

Marjorine walked home alone. She fled before Clyde could catch her, and she still felt guilty. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out.

_**Marji plz talk 2 me -Clyde **_

A tear fell down her cheek. Reading that message was painful. Almost like getting stabbed.

_The world is ours. If we want it,_

_We can take it if you just take my hand._

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

The phone vibrates once again.

_**Plz plz answer me Marji, I just want 2 know what I did wrong -Clyde**_

More tears flowed out as Marjorine read the text.

_**Plz don't do this to me Marji. I can't stand seeing you like this -Clyde **_

Marjorine wiped her eyes, and sniffed. She's heard it all before.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

It vibrates again.

_**Tell me why your upset Marji. Was it becuz I told u how I really feel? Plz talk to me. -Clyde**_

A little muffled sob escaped past her lips, and she stared down at the screen, deciding what to say.

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

Marjorine's fingers moved across the screen as she mad her decision.

_When your lips are on my lips_

_Then our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

Marjorine hit the send button.

_**I'm sorry Clyde, I just can't do this -Marjorine**_

The reply came back as instantly as her's was sent.

_**No Marji plz don't do this to me. I love you! -Clyde**_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break_

Marjorine fell to the ground in full-out sobs. No he can't love her. No one will ever love her. It's not true.

_'Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

Marjorine stopped crying when she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw... Clyde.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

"Clyde?" Marjorine spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I know you've been hurt before Marji." Clyde said to her. "But I'm different."

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

"You are?"

"Yes, Marji I am."

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

"Promise?"

Clyde leaned down and kissed her. "Promise."

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love _

But you did Clyde.

And so did she.

* * *

**Yeaaaaah. Really liked this one. It's angsty and fluffy at the same time. Just how I like it. **

**Well see you guys. **

**-Liv **


	9. Where You Belong (Creek)

**This was a request by cster. Cster asked for Creek so here ya go. I think this is my new favorite one that I've written so far. It's so cute. **

**Told in Tweek's POV **

_**Lyrics in flashback are typed like this. **_

**Pairing: Creek **

**Song: Kari Kimmel- Where you belong**

* * *

He promised he would never leave me. Promised he would never hurt me. Promised he would never use me. I didn't think I could believe him at first. I've always had a problem with trust. But ever since that fight in the fourth grade, I felt like I could trust him with anything.

His name is Craig Tucker.

* * *

_Fourth Grade_

_Craig and I sat on a cot in the nurses' office, both of us were exhausted and badly bruised. I had gotten the worst though. Craig gave me a bloody nose and it really hurt. _

_"Hey Tweek?" Craig spoke to me for the first time after the fight. _

_He kind of startled me because I freaked like I usually do before responding. _

_"GAH! Yeah Craig?"_

_Craig winced slightly because I had just yelled in my ear, and then said, "Sorry for breaking your nose and making you bleed."_

_"No problem- ack!- Craig." I assured him. _

_"I don't even know why I agreed to do this stupid ass fight in the first place."_

_"Because your crazy?" I teased him. _

_Craig snickered and flipped me off. "Not any crazier than you."_

_That was the day Craig Tucker became my best friend. _

_**If you're feeling down or weak**_

_**You can always count on me**_

_**I will always pick you up**_

* * *

_Fifth Grade_

_I sat in my bed, cowering under the sheets at 2 am, waiting for the gnomes to go on their routine habit of stealing my underwear. Yes the gnomes scare me. I'm scared they;re gonna eat me. But I want to stop them. But what if they eat me alive?! Too much pressure!_

_I grabbed my cell phone that was currently sitting on the nightstand, and dialed my new favorite number. The phone rang seven times, then the person picked up. _

_"Hello?"_

_"CRAIG!" I screamed into the phone. "Help me! I think the-ngh- gnomes are gonna show up and steal all my- ack!- underpants again!"_

_"Okay, okay, calm your tits, Tweek, I'll be there in a second."_

_"AUGH!" _

_A few minutes later, I heard a tapping noise at my bedroom window. I jumped, and yanked apart the curtains to reveal Craig with his signature blue chullo and bored expression. _

_I opened the window, and Craig crawled into my room._

_"Okay crazy ass." Craig said to me. "Superman is here to protect you so go to bed now."_

_"But Craig," I protested. "I can't! I'm too- arg!- scared!" _

_"What do you want me to do? Tuck you in and kiss you good night?" _

_I looked at him hopefully. _

_Craig sighed. "Fine. Get in the bed."_

_I obeyed, crawling into the bed. Craig pulled up the covers to my neck. _

_"Close your eyes." _

_I did, and felt Craig's lips gently press to my forehead. _

_"Good night Tweekers." He whispered. _

_That was the first time I got any real sleep at night. _

_**Nothing's ever gonna change**_

_**Nothing's gettin' in my way**_

_**I will always hold you up **_

* * *

_Sixth Grade_

_This is terrible! GAH! What am I gonna do?! I wanna go to the movies with Craig, but Dad won't let me go until I'm done cleaning up the storage room, but it's not any cleaner than when I started! Craig will be here any minute!_

_The door opened, startling me, and Craig walked in. "Hey Tweek." He greeted me. "Ready to go?" _

_"GAH! I can't! I need to clean this place otherwise- ngh- Dad won't let me! But it's a mess!" I grabbed my hair in frustration. _

_Craig let out a puff of hair, and removed my hands from my wild hair. "I'll help you Tweek." He told me. _

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah whatever lets us leave faster." _

_**Anything**_

_**Come what may**_

_**Don't look back forget yesterday**_

_**Forget yesterday **_

_Craig and I got done in no time. I broke maybe two or three things, but that's it I swear! _

_We managed to make it to the movie on time too. I even made a bad pun about it, which Craig flipped me off for. _

_"Now that's what I call time management." _

_**It's not where you come from**_

_**It's where you belong**_

_**Nothin' I would trade**_

_**I wouldn't have it any other way **_

* * *

_Seventh Grade _

_"Craig help me!" _

_Craig sighed and said, "Tweek stop spazzing and just talk normally, I'm sitting right next to you so you don't need to scream." _

_"Ack! Sorry." I apologized. _

_We were partners in a history project, and we were assigned the topic of the Black Plague. It was a scary topic to me. _

_"I don't wanna get the plague Craig!" I yelled. "I don't wanna die a slow and painful death!"_

_"Tweek, no one gets the bubonic plague anymore." Craig informed me. I didn't believe it. What if I was the first person in this time to catch it? Oh Jesus! _

_"AUGH!" I threw my arms up. "I could still get it!" _

_Craig moved closer, and gently hugged me. I buried my head into his should and screamed. _

_"There, there Tweekers." He comforted me. "Now don't be so paranoid." I lifted my head up and looked at his bored yet slightly amused face. _

_"T-Thanks Craig." I said. _

_That's when it realized something I should have known before. _

_I... like Craig Tucker. _

_**You're surrounded**_

_**By love and you're wanted**_

_**So never feel alone**_

_**You are home with me**_

_**Right where you belong**_

* * *

_Eighth Grade _

_"Tweek can I ask you a question?" _

_I looked up from my science homework to see Craig standing in a chair across from me on the other side of the desk. _

_"Arg! What is it?" I asked him. _

_"How do you feel about dating?" _

_My right eye twitched in response. That was really not was I expecting. Did he like someone and was trying to talk to me about it? I couldn't be able to discuss him on the topic of him dating dating someone other than me. It would destroy me. Plus datingt is a lot of pressure and takes up a lot of time. I could never do it!_

_"Dating?" I echoed. "Like as in buying someone gifts, and showing up on time for dates, that's too much pressure! AUGH!" I grabbed my hair, and yanked on it forcefully. _

_"Tweek." Craig grabbed my wrists, and pulled my hand down. I cast the gaze from my dark blue eyes towards him, and met with his hazel ones. "Calm down." _

_"But I-" I was cut off when Craig leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine._

_I froze. I've been wanting this for a year now. Come on Tweek, react! _

_I closed my eyes, and returned the kiss. My arms went around his neck, and his hands went around my waist. _

_That was the start of our relationship. _

_**I know sometimes you're feeling lost**_

_**It's hard to find your place in it all**_

_**But you don't have to fear**_

_**Even when you mess up**_

_**You always got my love**_

_**I'm always right here **_

* * *

_Ninth Grade _

_"Where are we going- ack!- Craig?" I asked my boyfriend who currently had his hands over my eyes, leading me to who know where. _

_"You'll see." Craig told me. _

_It was almost five am, and Craig asked me to meet him on the corner of our block a few minutes ago. I don't know what he called me for. _

_Suddenly we stopped. Craig removed his hands from my eyes, and I saw that we were asked Stark's Pond. _

_"What are we doing here?" I asked him. _

_"You'll see." Craig took my hand and led me to a log. He sat down on it, and gestured for me to do the same. _

_I plopped down next to him. Craig reached into his large jacket pocket, and pulled out a thermos. "Here." He handed it to me. "Drink up."_

_I accepted the drink and raised it to my lips, taking a long sip. Coffee! Craig brought me coffee. _

_"Thanks- ngh- Craig." I thanked him. _

_"Your welcome." Craig planted a kiss on my cheek, and pointed to the horizon. "Look."_

_I saw it. The sun rising over the mountains, lighting up the sky in a beautiful shae of bright orange. It was beautiful._

_Craig put and arm around my waist, and pulled me closer. I put my head on his shoulder. _

_**Oh, cause**_

_**Anything**_

_**Come what may**_

_**Don't look back forget yesterday**_

_**Forget yesterday**_

_Craig kissed the tip of my nose and said, "I love you Tweek."_

_A blush crept onto my cheeks. "I love you- arg!- too Craig."_

_**It's not where you come from**_

_**It's where you belong**_

_**Nothin' I would trade**_

_**I wouldn't have it any other way **_

* * *

_Tenth Grade _

_Being sick sucks. I can tell you that firsthand. Especially when you have the flu. I can't drink any coffee, and I'm afraid I may actually have the black plaque. And worst of all, I couldn't spend time with Craig. _

_So he came to me. _

_He showed up in my room after school had ended with a pile of work, and a thermos in his hand. _

_"Hey Tweekers." He greeted me. "I brought you all the shit you missed." He dropped the stack on my desk. "And soup." He handed the thermos and a spoon he had in his other hand to me. _

_I opened the thermos, and as expected, it was filled to the brim with chicken noodle soup. I took a spoonful into my mouth. It was warm and soothing. _

_"Thank y-you, Craig." I smiled up at him. _

_Craig leaned down and kissed me. "No problem." _

_**You're surrounded**_

_**By love and you're wanted**_

_**So never feel alone**_

_**You are home with me**_

_**Right where you belong**_

* * *

_Eleventh Grade_

_Ding dong! _

_"Tweek can you answer the door?" Mom called. _

_"Ack! Sure mom!" I called back. _

_I opened the front door, and saw Craig standing on the porch flanked by two suitcases and Stripe's cage. He looked pissed._

_"Craig? What's wrong? And- ngh- what's with all the suitcases?" I questioned him. _

_"I got kicked out." He answered me. _

_"W-what?" _

_"My parents kicked me out because I'm gay." _

_"GAH! I'm sorry Craig!" I went onto the porch, and threw my arms around him. _

_Craig returned the hug. "Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault." _

_"You can stay here. My parents wouldn't mind. They- ack!- treat you like their own son."_

_"Really?"_

_"YES!" _

_Craig chuckled. "Okay I will." Craig kissed me full on the lips, and my face heated up. "Thanks."_

_"Your w-welcome Craig." _

_**Oooo Oooo Oooo Oooo**_

_**Don't matter where you've been**_

_**Oooo Oooo Oooo Oooo**_

_**You're here for a reason**_

* * *

_Twelfth Grade   
_

_The sun was beginning to set. It lit up the sky in a gorgeous pink glow that made the view from the park bench we were sitting on all the more pleasant. _

_"I can't believe we just graduated." Craig said. _

_"Augh! Neither can I." I agreed. "So what are we gonna do now?" _

_"Well..." Craig stood up from the bench. "Tweek, I have to ask you something." _

_"Yes Craig?" _

_Craig got down onto one of his knees, and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. _

_"Craig?!" My voice was high and squeaky. "AUGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_Craig pulled up the lid of the box up to reveal a golden ring laced with small diamonds, with a big sparkling one on top. _

_"Tweek, ever since we became friends in the third grade, I felt a connection to you. As we got closer, I felt more and more attached to you. And in fifth grade, when I tucked you into bed and kissed you good night because you got scared, I knew immediately that I was in love with you Tweek. And finding out you felt the same way made me the happiest guy in the world. I could tell that it made you happy too. So I want us to make each other happy today, tomorrow, and forever. Tweek, will you marry me?"_

_Tears spilled out of my eyes, as I flung myself down at him, and peppered his face with kisses saying, "Yes! Yes! GAH! Yes!" _

_Craig slipped the ring on my finger and took my hands in his and proceeded to kiss me which I happily returned._

_**Oooo Oooo Oooo Oooo**_

_**Your here for a reason **_

* * *

_Present Day _

"Daddy! Papa! Get up! Get up!"

I opened my eyes to see my son and daughter jumping on the bed.

"Daddy, Papa, it's our first day of kindergarten!" My daughter Hazel squealed.

"Come on! We don't wanna be late!" My son Eli yelled. They jumped off the bed, and dashed out of the room.

I sat up in the bed and stretched. I glanced to my right, looking at my husband.

Craig put his hand under my chin, and kissed my forehead. "Good morning sweetheart."

"GAH! Good morning!"

We quickly got dressed, and went downstairs and saw Hazel and Eli attempting to pour themselves bowls of Fruity Pebbles, but only managing to get it everywhere. I cleaned up the mess, and Craig poured them bowls of cereal properly.

After breakfast, I helped Hazel and Eli get ready while Craig started the car and loaded up their backpacks with all their stuff.

It's funny how much they look like us when we're not even biologically related. We adopted Hazel and Eli from an orphanage in Arizona three years ago. They were rescued from an abusive family with no other relatives and taken there four months prior to our visit. We chose them because we really liked them and wanted to give them a better home. They were two when we adopted them. Hazel had Craig's ebony hair and my blue eyes, and Eli had my blonde hair and Craig's hazel eyes.

Did I mentioned they're twins? And seriously the best thing that's ever happened to me?

Aside from Craig of course.

I brought Hazel and Eli to the car, where Craig and I strapped them into their car seats. Then I sat in the passenger seat, snd Craig sat in the the driver's seat, and we drove off.

We arrived at the school in a matter of minutes. We helped the twins out of the car, and walked them to the front steps. We gave them each a hug.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!" They called to us before going inside.

Craig cupped both my cheeks in his hands and kissed me.

"I love you Tweek." He told me.

"I love you- arg!- too Craig." I told him.

I'm so glad I trusted him.

_It's not where you come from_

_It's where you belong_

_Nothin' I would trade_

_I wouldn't have it any other way _

_You're surrounded_

_By love and you're wanted_

_So never feel alone_

_You are home with me_

_Right where you belong_

* * *

**Omigod I'm crying. This is the fluffiest and cutest thing I've ever written and it made me cry. I'm so serial right now. It's the longest one too. Like 2500+ words. I hope you like it cster. Okay I'm gonna go cry some more **

**Bye!**

**-Liv**


	10. True Love (Kyman)

**This was a request by AriJustAri. I listened to the song she asked me to use and I loved how well it symbolized their relationship. Yup... totally my OTP. XD No joke. **

**Told in Kyle's POV**

**Takes place after "Cartman Finds Love" **

**Pairing: Kyman**

**Song: Pink- True Love **

* * *

"I can't believe you Cartman!" I screamed at him after the game was over. "You humiliated me not only in front of Nichole, but in front of the whole damn town!"

"I did it for you ya stupid Jew!" He hollered back at me.

"Bullshit Cartman! You did because you're fucking stuck up and racist and think two people from different races dating is wrong, even though it clearly isn't!"

"Don't accuse me of that Kahl! That's not even completely true!"

I threw back my head and let out a long bitter laugh. "Oh that's real funny, fatass. For what other reason would you embarrass me like that?"

"Maybe because I actually genuinely like you okay?!"

I ceased moving and just stared at him. No... there's no way. He hates me. And I hate him. It can't be true.

"Cartman..." I tried to think of something to say that didn't sound homophobic or offensive. "You can't be serious."

"Yes Kyle I am." Cartman said to me. "It may not seem true because I've teased you your whole life, but I told everyone we were together because I was jealous of your crush on Nichole. I sang that song because I actually do fell that way about you!"

I snapped out of my frozen state and yelled, "As if! I can't believe you would lie to me about something like this, and have the nerve to lie to other people about this bullshit, but trying to trick me into believing this, it just infuriates me!" I spun around and said, "See ya Cartman. Hope you're happy with yourself."

The next thing I new, Cartman grabbed me, spinning me around, to face him again, and then...

Smash.

That's what the impact felt like. No, Cartman didn't hit me.

He kissed me.

My eyes widened like saucers and my face turned as red as a fire engine. What. The. Fuck?!

I shoved Cartman away. "What the hell are you doing, fatass?!" I shouted.

"Giving you proof you stupid ass jew!" Cartman yelled, pointing a finger at me. "You doubted me and I showed you I'm being fucking serious!"

"But-but..." Great. I really couldn't think of any reason as to why he would do that besides the fact of him actually genuinely liking me. But it can't be true!

There was only one idea that crossed my mind.

Run.

So I did. I turned and scrambled down the street. I didn't know where I was going. But anywhere was better than here.

* * *

I collapsed out of breath at Stark's Pond. I dragged myself on my aching legs over to a log, and plopped down on it.

I thought about everything that just happened with Cartman a few minutes ago. Did he really like me? But he's supposed to hate me right? Am I'm supposed to hate him.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

But if we hate each other, why did I feel something when he kissed me?

When did this "feelings" thing even occur to him?

When did my life turn into a fucking soap opera?

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

After all those years of torture, all those times he's teased me and picked on me and made my life hell... he really liked me all along?

Or was it recently that he realized he liked me?

No no no. He lied. He fucking lied. This isn't real. It's a dream I need to desperately wake up from.

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

I pinched the skin of my arm... hard.

Ow! Not a dream definitely not a dream.

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

I thought about all those times he's screwed me over, all the times we've fought and bickered. But I remember when Stan wouldn't hang out with us because he was "too mature" to hang with us anymore, and Cartman and I hung out and actually got along for once. It was actually really nice. I know he teased me about me and Stan dating or whatever, but when Stan wasn't around, he was actually... a decent guy.

Was he... jealous of Stan too?

No no NO! Stop thinking like this!

_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

Why is this so complicated? It should be simple.

We're bitter enemies who both have feelings for each other.

Wait. What did I just say?! Forget I said that!

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

I growled in frustration and hurled a rock into the pond in anger. Why me?

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean_

It's not fair that I had to fall for the guy I hated more than anything.

Yeah I admit it.

_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_

_Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_

_You can do it baby_

I like Eric Cartman.

Happy now?

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

Fuck my life.

Seriously, fuck my life.

_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_And no one else can break my heart like you_

Uggggh.

I buried my face in my hands. I feel awful now for yelling at him and pushing him away.

_I love you, I think it must be love, I love you_

I should have told him the truth.

I was just afraid. Afraid he was punking me. But the kiss... it made me feel different. Like I was flying.

Like I was free.

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete_

Free of ridicule and judgment and sadness.

God I'm so stupid!

_I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

I stood up from the log. I let out a sigh, and turned away from the pond.

I know what I have to do.

_And no one else can break my heart like you_

* * *

**Annnnnd... CUT! That's a wrap people! I watched "Cartman finds love" and flipped my shit because it was the best kyman episode ever. And I love kyman as you can tell. Hope you like it Ari and the rest of you. **

**LATES! **

**-Liv**


	11. Wish You Were Here (Kola)

**This was a request by RatherOddRanger. Ranger asked for Kola, and here it is! I actually like this pairing a lot. I wish it got more publicity XD **

**Told in Lola's POV**

**Pairing: Kola**

**Song: Avril Lavigne- Wish You Were Here**

* * *

"Do you see that girl over there?"

"Yeah, isn't she supposed to be a cheerleader or something like that?"

"Yeah. What is she doing here?"

"I don't know but it's obvious she shouldn't. She doesn't belong here."

Ouch. That hurt.

I could tell they were talking about me because I was the only cheerleader here, and I could see them glancing at me with disapproving looks.

It sucks that people treat me differently because I'm a cheereleader, and they think they're all superficial skanks who don't give a shit about nerds. But I'm an in the closet nerd as you put it. And people here at space camp pick on me for it. It's not fair.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_It's not like that at all_

There was only on person who knew I was like this. His name is Kevin. He's a really close friend of mine. He's the only one who've seen the nerdy side of me. I'm really glad I told him too. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. But what those kids said, it felt like a much larger one had been applied. It sucks being the only outsider in this camp.

I wish Kevin was here.

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walked through it_

* * *

SMACK! Something hit me square in the back of the head. I looked behind me and not only saw a few guys in Star Trek costumes glaring at me, but an empty milk carton laying on the ground which was most likely the item that was thrown at me.

It's ironic because the people I was friends with back in South Park would pick on the nerds, but here they bag on me for being popular.

Don't they see I'm just like them?

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

This sucks. Lunch in this camp was probably the only time I get openly picked on by these guys, because the counselors are always off screwing someone or getting high. She no repercussions for them because the counselors don't give a shit.

Being an outcast is seriously the worst.

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

Now I know how lots of unpopular kids feel. If you've ever heard anyone say, "Try living my life" then think of what I'm going through right now.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

The next thing I knew I was falling forward, my tray flying out of hands as I hit the ground- hard.

Dazed, I attempted to stand up, but fell over again. I could hear everyone laughing at me. I could feel their taunting and cold stares.

_I love_

_The way you are_

_It's who I am_

_Don't have to try hard_

_We always say_

_Say it like it is_

It's just too much.

I gotta get out of here.

_And the truth_

_Is that I really mi-I-iss_

_All those crazy things you said (things you said)_

_You left them running through my head (through my head)_

I managed to steady myself atop my shaking legs, and bolted out of there. I ran to the cliff just outside the camp, sitting on the edge, putting my chin in my hands.

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did (things we did)_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)_

I could feel tears squeeze out my eyes.

I didn't know these people could be so hostile and mean.

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

Kevin never treated me like this.

Kevin. I miss him.

I stood, preparing to go back to camp because the stoned and formerly sex-deprived counselors would be returning soon. I let out an elongated sigh. This is gonna suck.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

Then I heard something behind me.

"Lola?"

I froze and turned around.

"Kevin?" I said in surprise. I didn't even know he was here!

Kevin smiled at me. "Yeah it's me. I didn't know you'd be here."

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

"Uh... I'm not Lola." I fibbed. God I'm a horrible liar. "I'm her identical cousin... Layla?"

Kevin laughed. "Lola I know it's you. I'm not gonna tweet that I saw you or anything."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

"I'm sorry about what happened." Kevin told me. "They shouldn't treat you like that."

My face turned red. "You saw that?"

"Yeah I did."

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

"Oh."

"Don't worry Lola, you can hang out with me and my friends. I'm sure they'll like you. That way you won't be lonely."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hate seeing you upset."

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here (I wish you were here)_

Kevin held out his hand. "Come on, let's go back to camp."

I took it and said, "Thanks Kevin."

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

Kevin smiled bigger and led me back to camp.

Maybe this won't suck after all.

* * *

**And there's Kola for RatherOddRanger. Special thanks to Ranger for giving me a plot bunny that really helped! This one would have been posted earlier, but I had to rewrite it cuz the laptop died on me when I was writing it. And thanks again for 50+ reviews! You're all too amazing. :) **

**Until next time!**

**-Liv**


End file.
